Mystery Man
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: OC, slightly AU. Jesse and Jaden find a strange boy washed up on the shore of Duel Academy. Once he wakes up, strange things start to happen. Who is this Mystery Man, really?
1. Findings

Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson were walking along the shore of the school grounds, talking about their latest duels. They were just joking and laughing when they saw something that caught their attention.

"Hey, Jesse, do you see that thing just lying there?"

"Yeah, I do. I just thought that I was loosing my dog-gone mind."

They both ran over to see what was lying in the sand. They were both surprised to see it was a person. A boy, about their age, and he wasn't moving. Jesse knelt down to take a pulse.

"He's alive, but barely. Go get Ms. Fontaine, Jaden."

"Sure." Jaden ran to the main building, looking for the Nurse. He found her in the teacher's lounge, having a cup of tea. When he told her what happened, she almost spilled the liquid on herself.

"Oh my goodness. Well, we'd better go check on him right away." When they finally got back down to the shore, Jesse had the boy propped up against a rock. His eyes weren't open, but he seemed to be breathing better. Ms. Fontaine took out her stethoscope and checked his chest and back.

"He seems to breathing okay, but I think I should run some tests to see. Do either of you know who he is?"

Both Jaden and Jesse shook their head's. They had never seen the boy at Duel Academy, and with the face he had, you would have noticed him. He had longish dark hair, a great tan, and when Ms. Fontaine opened his eyes to check his pupil dialations, they were a brilliant green. Jesse even felt himself start to drool a little.

"Can you two carry him up to the school?"

"I think so." Jaden said. He gently picked up the stranger's legs, while Jesse grabbed him arms. They slowly made their way up to the school and into the hospital ward.

"Get his shirt off, will you? I need to attach these wires."

Jesse and Jaden both looked at each other and then down at the boy.

"Why don't I do it?" Jesse offered, reaching towards the bottom of the young man's shirt.

"Alright..." Jaden stared as the shirt came off. The guy's chest was muscluar,toned, and he had a six-pack.

"Move, please." Ms. Fontaine gently pushed to two out of the way as she pulled a heart-rate machine over to the boy. Jesse was folding the guy's shirt when he noticed something on front pocket.

"Colin? Hey, Ms. Fontaine, I've found out his name." He handed the shirt over to her, and she examined it.

"Well, it may not be entirely helpful, but it is a name. Thanks Jesse."

"No problem."

"Now, you two should go, he's not going to be waking up anytime soon."

Jaden and Jesse headed to the door. When they exited the room, they took one last look at the young man before the doors closed behind them.

"Where do you think he's from?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's a mermaid."

"Jaden, a mermaid?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"You're right. Not a mermaid, a merman." Jaden smiled and nodded at his best friend. Jesse just sighed.

"You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?"

"Nope, Jaden, 100% of the time."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. His friend could be kinda slow sometimes, but he was still a good person.

"C'mon Jay, Dorothy's serving mystery meat today."

"Oh goodie, my favorite!" The two boys ran to the cafeteria, beating the others to line, not that anybody else was in such a hurry.


	2. Le gasp!

"Jaden, Jesse!"

"Oh, Ms. Fontaine, what's wrong?" Both boys looked up from the T.V. where they were watching the lastest Yugi battle.

"He's awake!"

They just stared at her for a moment, then both of them realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, that's awesome." Jaden stood up and started following Ms. Fontaine. "C'mon bro, get your shoes on."

"I'm trying" Jesse called after them. He finally caught up with them. It took them two minutes to get to the hospital. They quietly entered the room. Colin was sitting up at his bed, looking at the cover of a magazine.

"Colin...?" He looked up from the magazine to look at the three. He smiled.

"Hello... who may you be?"

"Ms. Fontaine, remember? I told you ten minutes ago."

"Of course Ms. Fontaine. I meant the two others."

"This is Jesse, and Jaden." She presented the two boys. "They're the ones that found you."

"Well, I guess it's you two that I have to thank."

"It's no problem bro."

Colin cocked his head to the side. "'Bro...' What does that word mean?"

"Well, uh... it's short for brother."

"But you are not my brother... I think. I can't really remember... anything..." He put his hand to his forehead, shaking his head slightly.

"It's ok. And bro is just a word to call friends."

"Are we friends?" Jaden could have sworn that Colin was glaring at him, but he must've been wrong. The only look on his face was one of curiosity.

"Well, we don't know eachother. I meant more that I'd like to be friends."

"I guess so..." He looked at Jesse who had been silent the whole time. Colin smiled.

"So, Jesse, right?"

"Yes."

"You saved me. I kind of remember seeing your face above me, making sure I was alive."

"Well, it wasn't just me. It was both me and Jay."

"Yes, I see..." Again, Jaden thought he saw a glare, but then Colin turned his face back to Jesse.

"May I ask... where am I?"

"You're at Duel Academy."

Colin just looked at Jesse, not getting it.

"You've never heard of Duel Academy?"

"No. Do you learn swordsmanship here?"

"Nooo... we learn to better our skills at Duel Monsters."

"What are... Duel Monsters...?"

"What, have you been living under a rock somewhere?"

Both Jesse and Jaden saw Colin glare at him this time.

"No, I haven't."

"Jaden, be nice. He doesn't remember anything. Speaking of which," Jesse turned back to Colin. "Where are you from, if you can remember."

"I remember that I'm from California."

"Well, that's a long way to float..."

"I was just looking at this thin book, and there must be a printing mistake. It says it's 20--." He laughed, expecting Jaden and Jesse to laugh with him. When they didn't, he looked at them. "What a mistake, huh?"

"Uh, no, not really." Jesse looked worridly at Ms. Fontaine. She shrugged, then turned to Colin.

"Colin, when were you born."

"I don't really remember..."

"Ok, then, what's the last date you _do_ remember?"

"The last time I checked the calender, right before I woke up here, it said it was... December 18, 18--."

They all just gaped at him, expecting him to jump out of bed screaming "You've been Punked!" When he didn't, they shook their heads.

"You mean-"

"-you're over-"

"-a hundred years old?!?"


End file.
